Marry Me
by tomboy094
Summary: He loved her, and wanted everyone to know. A one-shot/songfic on "Marry Me" by Train. Set in Rush's POV.


Top 40 Songs (top40-charts . Com): Marry Me by Train

I own nothing, so enjoy this little bit of nothingness!

* * *

><p>It wasn't something Dr Rush planned, this illicit affair with Chloe. And he certainly never expected it to get this far. It was only for stress relief and comfort, that's all. He sought her out on nights when he felt especially pent-up, and she welcomed him with her generous smile and soft eyes. She sought him out whenever she needed comfort, whether it be born from a recent fight with her beau, or a need to feel secure after a nightmare only he understood. And so, they kept their secret affair going.<p>

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

Days, weeks, months. Time seemed to slip away when they were together, and the more time together, the more Rush came to realize that the ache in his heart was transforming. No longer did his conscience eat at him for his guilt in his wife's death. Now, his soul seemed to beg for her presence. His body literally shivered whenever he watched her sleep next to him, her body luminescent in the light from the window. It's been nearly a year since this began, and his mind came to a startling conclusion: he was irrevocably in love with Chloe Armstrong.

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

The day after he came to realize his true feelings, there was a sense of bliss that permeated through his being. He was more content with everyone, even smiling at lame jokes he would have harshly dismissed before. He walked taller, held his head higher, and looked significantly less haggard. It wasn't long before others began to comment on this change in demeanor. As Camile Wray said: "I don't know what made you change, Dr Rush, but I'm glad for it. I can finally see the man that's been hidden behind a mask all this time."

Chloe took notice of this too. After they had made love one night, she turned around in his arms to face him, her smile lighting up her eyes. She told him that she loved him, and that he didn't have to say it in return. That she knew he did, from the way he looked at throughout the day. So, he didn't. Instead, he kissed her softly. As she slept, he gazed at her, the word beautiful slipping through his lips unnoticed.

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_Feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

She told him that she was breaking up with Matt. That had been the best thing he's heard in a long while. He knew that the **other** Chloe had married Matt on Novus, and it had made him anxious about whether she would choose Matt over him. Now, it was a moot point. The next day, a dejected Lt Scott could be seen around the ship, and Rush couldn't stop the minute smile at the thought that Chloe was dedicated to him solely.

The next week, however, brought about the trouble with the drones, and he found himself feeling more harried than he ever. What was going to be a time to relax turned into a time of panic. When Col. Young agreed to Eli's plan of using the stasis pods, Rush knew he couldn't wait any longer. Just an hour before she was scheduled for stasis, he stopped Chloe as she was leaving the cafeteria.

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

"Marry me." He held out his hand, and in it was a makeshift silver band. Her eyes were glued to his palm, and he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat.

"Wh-what if we don't make it?" He smiled down at her and kissed her gently, his empty hand brushing her loose hair behind her ear.

"**When** we wake up, I will have Col. Young approve of an official to come aboard the Destiny and marry us. I love you, Chloe, and I want everyone to know."

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When the music dies_

Without saying a word, she took the ring from his hand and slipped it over her ring finger. Giving him a nod and another kiss, she led him by hand to the stasis pods. When they arrived, Matt and the others had already been sealed. The only ones left were Eli and Col. Young. Nodding her head to Col. Young, she let go of Rush's hand long enough to pull Eli into a hug. Turning to Rush, she stepped forward and brought her arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. Pulling away, Rush grabbed her hand and absentmindedly ran his thumb over the ring before wishing her good luck. And then she went in.

Right before Rush himself was put in stasis, Eli couldn't resist one last question. "What was that all about?"

With a sigh, Rush smiled absently and looked at Eli. "If you're calculations are correct, Boy-wonder, then I'll tell you all about it. Now go on, you're wasting time asking stupid questions when you could be working on a solution to your dilemma." With that, Eli pressed the button and the doors closed.

The next thing he sees is the door opening again, and Chloe smiling brightly back at him.

_And marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Marry me_


End file.
